The BLACK Widows
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid and Dr. Gatsby Algérnon find themselves treading on dangerous ground as two ex-assassins seek the BAU's help and protection when a common enemy has them marked for dead. But as this case unfolds, Gatsby's killer past begin to catch up with her.
1. Red-Lettered Assassins

**The BLACK Widows**

* * *

**Red Lettered Assassins**

* * *

**Iris Belvedere- San Francisco, CA; December 19th 2012, 2:30 P.M.**

* * *

"Hey, hon. I was just calling to tell you that I've finished my Christmas Shopping early. Turns out Black Friday doesn't always come once a day. I can't wait to show you what I got for your parents. Well, I'm on my way back home. See you at tonight, Love you."

Iris Belvedere ended her voicemail call with her husband and proceeded to make her way home. Life was going good for Iris. The Real Estate was giving her good money, her husband just won a big case at his law firm and she just came back from her doctor's appointment with good news. Iris haven't been this happy these past three and a half years than she was in a lifetime. Pulling up to a red light, Iris applied her candy apple lipstick to freshen up when Chris got home. As she readjusted rearview mirror, Iris caught sight of a mysteriously familiar black SUV behind her. The driver looked strangely familiar…as if he came back from the dead.

"No, it can't be," Iris said to herself. "It _can't _be him."

Once the light turned green, Iris sped straight to her house; not thinking about the traffic or the speeding laws. She looked through the window and noticed that the SUV was following her every move. Frantic, Iris decided to take the short route home hoping it would throw her stalker off his tracks. Luckily, it did.

Once she got home, Iris locked every door in the house, set the alarm and got her Mini G-17 Revolver from her nightstand in her bedroom. Checking for any wired bugs or hidden cameras in the house, Iris immediately thought about the other woman who is in just as much danger as she was. She took out her cell phone, fingers trembling as she dialed the number.

"Hey, it's me," She began. "I know we agreed never to contact each other but it's an emergency. He's alive, Cami. I saw him and he's after me. He's coming after you so get your family out of harm's way wherever you are!"

There was a fiddling of the locks from the back that made Iris jump to her feet. She grabbed her gun and headed towards the back. Iris peered through her windows to make sure there weren't any intruders lurking in her patio before opening the door. She checked every inch, nook and cranny of her backyard patio. There wasn't any intruder.

_Take it easy, Ton. _She thought to herself. _You're losing it girl. _

Iris headed back in the house when she noticed a folded note taped on her window. Snatching the note from the window, she opened it. The words "_BETRAYAL + PAYBACK= DEATH" _were etched in big, bright red letters. Iris' hands began to tremble. He was alive and he wanted blood.

"Iris, are you here? Why is the alarm turned on?"

Christopher Belvedere headed toward the kitchen to find his wife in a daze; holding a gun in one hand and a note in the other. Her hands were trembling.

"He's back," She whispered.

* * *

**Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite**

* * *

**Amelia Cantonelli-Austin, TX.; 4:30 P.M.**

* * *

"I'm not getting anymore tech stuff."

"But it's what the boys want."

Amelia Cantonelli looked at her husband, Maurizio like he was crazy. "We already have an Xbox 360 with Kinect, iPhones, iPod Touch, and a Blu-Ray DVD." She pointed out. "I don't want to have my kids being spoiled by the digital world."

"We live in a digital age, sweetie," Maurizio explained. "Everyone is either texting, tweeting or on Facebook."

"We give them another iPad, they'll be fat in less than 2 years."

"_Now _you're over exaggerating. They'll be okay, Mia. They're boys after all."

Amelia nodded. "Speaking of which, where'd they run off to?"

"Probably to the toys section."

She took out her cell phone to call her oldest son when she noticed the 12 missed calls from a restricted number. Amelia looked around to see if Maurizio was watching but her husband was busy playing with their 4-month-old daughter, Stella.

"Honey, can you get the boys?" She asked. "I have to make a call."

Maurizio nodded as he headed towards the toys store before kissing his wife. Once Maurizio was out of her eyesight, Amelia dialed the restricted number and waited for an answer.

After three rings, a woman's voice came on the other end.

_How's the weather in Texas? _ She asked.

"It's very warm this time of the year," Amelia replied. "We agreed never to contact each other, Iris. Someone had better be…"

_He's alive, Mia. _

Amelia's blood ran cold. "You're lying."

_I wouldn't be calling you on if I were. He followed me to the house and posted a red letter at my door._

"But there's no way he can go to two places at once."

_Don't be naïve, _Iris warned. _ He has more connections than either of us combined. He'll find a way to send you a message. _

A gunshot and a blood curdling scream startled Amelia to her senses. And suddenly, she became more fearful than ever.

_Amelia? _Iris asked. _Are you there? _

"No, no, no, no, no, no…." Amelia said to herself as she ran straight to the toy aisle. What she saw was her worst fears realized: her husband bleeding from a gunshot wound in the stomach.

"MAURIZIO!" She shouted.

"They…took them, Mia," Maurizio coughed. "I tried…"

"Shh, don't say anything." Amelia turned to all of the bystanders. "SOMEBODY CALL 911! PLEASE!"

A man reached for his cell phone and immediately called 911. Amelia reached for Maurizio's hand…and found a note with red letters with the same words: BETRAYAL + PAYBACK=DEATH.

* * *

**Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite**

* * *

"Is there anybody you know that can help you?" Chris Belvedere asked his wife.

Iris shook her head. "Everyone I know is either dead, blacklisted or don't have the guts to go up against him."

"Iris, he's been after you for five years," Chris sighed. "I'm tired of living my life on the run."

"What are you saying, Chris? You want to leave me?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying you should quit hiding."

Iris looked at her husband incredulously. "Are you stupid? I'm not going to get myself killed!"

"We've been living a lie and I'm sick of it! Do you know how hard it is for me to lie to my family about you? About us?"

"You're not exactly a saint either, Chris."

A frantic knock on the door halted their heated conversation. Iris got up to answer the door and found a shell-shocked Amelia Cantonelli on the other side. The woman was trembling so violently, Iris could tell she was crying convulsively. The rain was mixing in with her tears.

"Mia, are you all right?" Iris asked, concerned. The woman shook her head no. "Do you want to come in?"

Amelia looked up. Her green, bloodshot eyes portrayed a look of malice and despair.

"He's dead, Iris," She cried. "My husband is dead and my kids are kidnapped!"

Iris immediately took the weeping woman in her arms and led her to the living room.

"Chris, get her some water."

Chris nodded as he went in the kitchen to get some water. Iris tried her best to comfort her friend and comrade.

"Tell me what happened," She asked.

"Maurizio was at the toy store," Amelia explained. "He was getting my boys and he had my daughter with him. Then I heard the shots…the screams…that's when I knew."

"Mia, I'm so sorry." Iris apologized. "I tried so hard to warn you."

"Wouldn't have made a difference, would it?" Amelia looked at Iris. "I want that bastard dead, Iris. I want to find him, kill him and make sure he rots in hell."

"Amelia, that's a suicide mission. Besides that would mean revealing our true identities."

"I don't care! He killed my husband and took my children!"

"He ruined me too! I want nothing more than to kill that son of a bitch, but we're red-lettered. He has connections to deep and deadly for us to tackle."

Amelia looked at Iris for a long time before saying: "Alexis would've faced him."

"She did and she's got herself killed." Iris said. "And even if we did go out and faced him, we don't have anyone with the balls to back us up."

Amelia thought for a moment then smiled. "How about Evita?"

_"Evita Schuler?!" _Iris exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding."

"I know we never got along with each other but she was one of the best elite assassins we had."

"She nearly killed herself twice. I don't even know if she's still alive."

"She is and she works for the FBI."

Iris scoffed. "Just what we need, another Fed interfering with our business."

"We don't have much options, Ton."

Amelia was right. They didn't have many allies and their few enemies were out to get them. They had to rely on whoever can help them. Even it was their former rival and the FBI.

"Okay, fine." She said. "But if she tries anything shady, I'll kill her."

"I don't think you can kill FBI agents," Mia said.

"Being in Federal Jail sounds better than getting shot in the head."

Amelia nodded as she hacked into the FBI Database. "Now, we just have to find the one of the youngest agents in the FBI."

"Uh…shouldn't we just look up 'Evita Shuler'?" Iris said.

"I don't think she goes by that name anymore."

Iris shook her head as she looked at the people from the database. She scrolled down all of the young FBI agents when she came across a picture of a certain young woman in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Her profile read "Criminal Psychologist" and Iris smiled.

"We hit the jackpot," She told her friend.

Amelia came over to look at the picture. "Dr. Gatsby Algérnon," She read. "FBI Profiler, Criminal Psychologist. It's like she hasn't aged a bit."

"Right…she looks like the same puny shoe girl."

"Iris, we need to get our lives back, I need to get my children back," Amelia grabbed her stuff to leave.

"Where're you going?"

"Back to my 747 jet and heading to Quantico, Virginia. I don't care how much we disliked each other; Gatsby is the only one that can help us. So you need to stop being stubborn."

Iris sighed, ready to retort when her husband interrupted her.

"Please, Iris." He pleaded. "Just go to Virginia."

"What if I go to jail?" Iris said. "What if _you _go to jail?"

"I rather visit you behind bars than visit you in a grave."

Iris smiled and kissed her husband deeply. "That is _never _going to happen." She turned to Amelia. "Fine, we'll go to Quantico."

* * *

**Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite**

* * *

**Gatsby Algérnon and Spencer Reid- Quantico, VA. 10:45 P.M.**

* * *

"That's wonderful, I'm glad your flight landed safely. I don't know, I have a couple of psych evaluations to do tomorrow morning but I'm free in the afternoon. Cool, we'll meet at Gillespie's for lunch. Okay, say hi to the family for me. Spency and the kids are doing fine. I know you can't wait to see them. All right, Mami, I gotta get the twins ready for bed. All right, love you too. Goodnight."

Dr. Spencer Reid watched as his fiancée ended his conversation with her mother. He just got back from Christmas Shopping. He was hoping he got all the gifts right since this was the first time he was shopping for kids. It was very trepidating.

Dr. Gatsby Algérnon saw Reid enter their apartment with an assortment of bags just as soon as she entered her conversation with her mother and came over to him.

"Hey, did you get everything?" She asked.

"I think so," Reid replied, looking at the bags. "Did David want the Xbox or Wii?"

"I just usually get the better bargain. Please don't tell me you got both game consoles."

Reid gave Gatsby a look. "Of course not," He said. "I got him the Xbox360 with Connect or something?"

"_Kinect, _honey." Gatsby corrected. "And I'm sure David will love it." She sighed. "I can't believe it's going to be the girls' first Christmas already."

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Reid pointed out.

Gatsby nodded. "I'm glad they're going to spend it with family."

Reid nodded in agreement but Gatsby could see his proverbial wheels turning. There was something else that he wanted to say.

"What are you hiding, Spencer Reid?" She asked him.

After a brief moment, Reid replied: "Well, I didn't want to wait until Christmas to give you your present."

"I told you, Spency, I don't want any presents this year."

"I know but I couldn't help myself."

He took a medium-sized black box from his coat pocket and gave it to Gatsby. She looked at the box curiously before opening it and saw the most beautiful turquoise butterfly necklace encrusted in white gold.

"My God, Spency," Gatsby breathed. "This is beautiful."

"Really?" Reid lit up. "It's not too flashy?"

"Of course not. Can I wear it?"

Reid nodded as he took the necklace off to place it around his fiancée's neck. His hands trembled as he put the necklace on. Gatsby looked at her new gift with love and admiration, and then turned to the man who made her believe in true love again.

"I don't deserve this," She told Reid.

"You deserve everything and more," Reid said.

Gatsby leaned over to kiss him. "I love you more, Spencer."

"I love you best, Gatsby."

The phone rang. The young couple ignored it and continues with their kissing battle. Eventually, Gatsby's son, David Algérnon, answered the phone when the rings became frustrating to him.

"Mom, it's Chief Strauss," He called.

"Tell her I'm busy," Gatsby responded.

"Kissing Spence?"

Gatsby stopped kissing Reid and walked over to the kitchen where her 12-year-old son was.

"I don't want to talk to Strauss right now," She whispered.

"But you always taught me not to lie," David teased.

Gatsby sighed and looked at Reid. The young genius smiled and shrugged. Shaking her head, Gatsby took the phone from David.

"This had better be important, Strauss." She greeted.

_Hello to you to, Dr. Algérnon. _Erin Strauss quipped. _I need you and Dr. Reid to come in tomorrow._

"Why? Hotch didn't say anything about a case this week."

_This is my call. I need your… special expertise."_

Gatsby sat down on the sofa. Reid could tell that she was now interested. "What do you need them for?"

_Two women came forward to me seeking help because they fear for their lives."_

"Why?"

_They didn't tell me much except that they've been "red-lettered." They say that you'd understand._

Gatsby nodded. "What are their names?"

_Iris Belvedere and Amelia Cantonelli._

"Well, you should know, Strauss, that their names are simply aliases. And bringing in a whole profile team…not a good call."

_That's why only you, Reid, Prentiss and Laurent are going. I need you to report to my office at 7:30 sharp._

"Yes, Ma'am."

Reid came over to Gatsby when she ended her conversation with Chief Strauss.

"So, what did Strauss say?" He asked.

"Two ex-assassins have been red-lettered and they need my help protecting them." Gatsby informed.

"Well, who would want them dead?"

Gatsby shrugged. "Who knows? But Strauss wants you, me, Remy and Emily to be on this mission."

"I understand Remy and Emily but why me?"

"I guess to keep me sane. So much for the Izzy and Minnie's first Christmas."

Reid put his arms around Gatsby. "We're still going to have the girls' first Christmas even if it'll be on New Year's Eve. We promised to let our kids have normal lives and that's going to happen."

"But I've left that life, Spencer," Gatsby said. "What if helping these women causes me to want to go back?"

"You're too strong for that," Reid said. "You've been through so much and you've risen above it."

Reid was right. Everything Gatsby has gone through in her life she's endured. She made a name for herself at the FBI, proved that she could be a profiler and a criminal psychologist and raised three children. That life as an assassin was in the past.

"Promise you'll keep me grounded?" She asked.

Reid gave Gatsby a deep, loving kiss. "Always."

The phone rang again. When Gatsby answered it this time, there was cursing in French in the background.

"Calmez vers le bas, Remy. Ce n'est pas ce mauvais*,"Gatsby told her friend, Remy Laurent, who was obviously pissed. To Reid, she whispered: "I gonna take this in the office."

Reid nodded and kissed Gatsby as she headed upstairs. Reid was still in awe of his life. He and Gatsby have been together for nearly four years through thick and thin and it was still going strong. Gatsby Algérnon is the most beautiful, bravest, kindest most eccentric girl that Reid's ever met. He loved her with all of his genius mind and his troubled heart and he'd be damned if he'd lost her to the people that made her life a living hell.

"Spence, is Mom going back to being a killer?" David asked, interrupting Reid's thoughts.

"No, of course not," Reid replied. "She's just helping some…former teammates out on a problem."

"Those 'former teammates' are assassins. What if they take Mom?"

Reid came over and put his arms around his future stepson. "_Nobody _is going to take your mother back to that life, David," He reassured. "I swear to God, I would face those bastards myself before they take her."

Spencer Reid meant every single word of it. The only way Gatsby's former bosses are going to get her was through him.

*_**French Translation: Calm down, Remy. It's not that bad.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **** Hello, Liztopians and True Believers! This is my very first Criminal Minds Case Fic! Please Reid and Review!**


	2. Unlikely Alliances

**Unlikely Alliances**

* * *

**_Remy Laurent & Emily Prentiss-FBI Headquarters, Quantico, VA; December 20, 7:29 A.M._**

* * *

Emily Prentiss took a sip of her coffee as she watched his younger colleague pace back and forth nervously.

"Keep pacing like that, your legs will fall off," She said.

"That's not a scientific fact," Remy Laurent replied, still pacing.

Prentiss simply laughed. "Sit down, Remy. You're making _me _nervous."

Remy's pacing slowed a bit. "I don't understand why Strauss would call them in first? _We're _apart of this 'case' too."

"I know we are but those women asked for Gatsby first," Prentiss explained. "And Reid and Rossi are just in there to make sure nothing gets out of hand. I'm sure there's a rational explanation to Strauss' actions."

"I'm sure there is–Remy finally sat down–"This whole situation doesn't sit right to me."

"You and me both, kid. But they need our help. It is what it is."

* * *

**Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite**

* * *

**_Chief Strauss' Office-Gatsby Algérnon,Spencer Reid, David Rossi, "Iris Belvedere" and "Amelia Cantonelli"_**

* * *

Dr. Gatsby Algérnon stared at the two women across from Chief Erin Strauss in her office. It's been almost 15 years since she's seen both of them but old wounds never really heal.

"Tell me this is some type of sick joke." She asked her superior.

Strauss shook her head. "Mrs. Belvedere and Mrs. Cantonelli said that you were best friends at your boarding school."

"Is _THAT _what they told you?!" Gatsby laughed. "They tormented me for five and a half years!" She pointed to the dark-skinned woman. "She was the ring leader!"

"Actually, that was Renee," Iris Belvedere smiled. "But let's not dwell on the past, Evita. Let's let bygones be bygones."

"Call me that name one more time," Gatsby threatened. "I dare you."

"Ladies let's all calm down," David Rossi intervened. He, along with Dr. Spencer Reid, Gatsby's fiancé, was asked by Erin to "mediate" this rather delicate situation.

"These women have a…pressing matter and sought the help of the BAU." Strauss informed.

"In other words, someone wants you dead and you came running to me, crying." Gatsby translated.

"It's not just someone, E...I mean Gatsby," Amelia Cantonelli said. It's McManus."

Gatsby's frown grew deeper as she looked at Reid in question. Reid shared the same expression as her.

"Are you talking about the same Kenneth McManus that tried to kill Gatsby in Canada?" He asked.

"Same one," Iris confirmed.

"That can't be right," Gatsby objected. "He died in that car bomb along with Shane."

"You really been out the game for too long, Evita," Iris smiled. "If an assassin is good at faking death, they can be eluded for a long time."

"Well, everyone thought I was dead for nearly a decade, Tonnie. I think I'm good."

The other woman's smiled faded quickly. "Don't call me by that name."

"What name?" Gatsby asked. "Tonia Wentworth? That _is_ your name, is not really a secret. We are the FBI."

Furious, Tonia leaped forward and started to attack Gatsby when Amelia stopped her.

"Tonnie, please!" She pleaded. "It's not the place, besides we need their help if we're ever going to see our families again."

Tonia sighed and went back to her seat. Reid came over to 'Amelia' and looked her square in her eyes.

"Now if we're going to help you," He said. "We're going to need your cooperation." He looked at Tonia. "All of it."

"You can start by telling us your real names," Rossi added.

"Tonia Wentworth," Tonia said.

"Camille Lomax," Amelia revealed.

"And what was your line of work?" Strauss asked.

"We were assassins, like Evita–" She saw Gatsby's threatening glare. "Sorry, Gatsby was."

"Gatsby was an Elite Undercover Assassin," Reid informed. "What was your title?"

"They were Black Widows," Gatsby said.

"Black Widows?" Strauss repeated.

"Their job was to entice and eliminate their targets."

"Seduce and kill," Rossi remarked. "No one would notice nor resist a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, Agent Rossi." Tonia smiled. "But it wasn't all just seduction and sex. We had to target children and women too."

"And it was too much for us, so we quit." Camille added.

"When was this?" Gatsby asked.

"Three years ago," Tonia replied.

"How many Black Widows are there?" Strauss asked

"There were three of us," Tonia said. "Renee O'Rourke was the third one."

"Where is she now?"

There was a lengthy silence. After that, Gatsby broke it.

"McManus killed her in Montreal four years ago, taking a bullet for me," She revealed.

"Alexis Sturgeons?" Reid gasped. "She was a Black Widow?"

Tonia stood up and came over to Gatsby, looking at her square in the eye.

"You don't have to like us," She said. "But Alexis risked her life to save yours. You owe her that much."

Gatsby sighed. As much as she hate to admit it, she was right.

* * *

Remy and Prentiss sat in the conference room for more than ten minutes, waiting for some type of debriefing. They heard clicking of heels from the background and immediately stood alert but it was Penelope Garcia who entered the room.

"Oh hey, Penny," Remy greeted rather dully.

Garcia looked at her friend. "Wow, what a mood."

"Sorry, this case has gotten us on edge," Prentiss apologized.

"I know, honey. Strauss even asked me to pull up Kenneth McManus' file from three years ago."

"Why would Strauss want McManus' file?" Remy asked. "He's dead."

Garcia shrugged her response when Erin Strauss entered the room. Accompanying her was Dr. Spencer Reid, Dr. Gatsby Algérnon, David Rossi and Camille Lomax & Tonia Wentworth- two women that Remy knew all too well.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" He asked enraged.

"Remy, calm down," Gatsby said. "We're here to help them."

"Why should we?! They tormented us in high school, made our lives hell and now we're helping them?! I'd say we just let whoever's after them kill them."

"You're not in lead of this case, Remy. I am! And I outrank you, so we are going to help them weather we both like it or not."

Remy gave a hard, icy glare at Tonia and Camille's direction then it darted toward Gatsby's.

"_Nous ne sommes pas faits discutant ceci_," He whispered to her.

"_Je sais," _Gatsby replied.

As Remy went back to his seat, he had to pass by the women that tormented him and his best friend.

"Can I get through please?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Tonia smiled sweetly. "What's the matter, Laurent? No hug for old time's sake?" She taunted.

"No, but I rather shoot you between the eyes."

"Agent Laurent!" Strauss scolded.

"I'm sorry, Chief." He apologized. To the girls, he asked: "Can I please get through?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Camille apologized as she stepped aside. "Tonnie, move."

Tonnie smirked at Remy as she stepped aside to let Remy pass. The Louisianan FBI agent walked back to his seat, scowling.

"Are you sure this situation is under control, Erin?" Rossi whispered to Strauss.

"It's just some old wounds," Strauss assured. "Nothing that can't be fixed." To Garcia, she instructed : "Garcia, kindly show the photos, we'll start with the debriefing."

Garcia nodded as she put up various photos of unknown bodies and headshots of men and women.

"In late 2008, 10 bodies were found washed up the Hudson River," Strauss began. "Half were unidentified and the rest were bodies of missing persons dating back to 1995. Three years ago, another 10 bodies were found washed up at the same river. One of the bodies had this note in their pockets. It was the only one that was readable."

Garcia hit the button and revealed the muddy note: BETRAYAL+PAYBACK=DEATH When Tonia and Camille saw it, the look on their faces was that of pure horror. Gatsby noticed their looks and immediately figured it out.

"Did McManus give you the same note?" She asked.

Camille took out her bloody note with the red letters. Tonia also revealed her note.

"Betrayal+Payback=Death," Prentiss read. "What do you think that means?"

"It's somewhat of a vendetta between assassins," Gatsby explained. "It means one of you betrayed McManus before."

"Wait, we had nothing to do with that jerk," Camille objected. "He was always coming on to us but that's it."

"Besides, he was Winston's right-hand man," Tonia explained.

"That's true," Remy agreed. "What about Alexis? Did she have any ties to McManus?"

"Alexis wouldn't be caught dead with that bastard," Tonia objected.

"But she was with McManus in Canada," Reid explained. "And he killed her while trying to kill Gatsby."

"We don't know why, we haven't kept in touch with Alexis in five years."

"She was the first to quit," Camille said.

Remy looked at the pictures. "Six gunshot wounds to chest and one to the head. This was an executed shot but McManus tortured him before he shot him."

"Could he be getting orders from Winston?" Reid asked.

Gatsby shook her head. "Winston keeps his executions clean and precise. He never leaves a trace–she looks at the photos–this…this is definitely personal."

"Which is why I want to catch McManus this time before he causes any more danger to others," Strauss said. "Dr. Algérnon and Agent Laurent know McManus inside and out and they're experts in this field so I'm putting them in charge with Dr. Algérnon as a lead. Agent Prentiss, you have connections with Interpol and other governments in Europe so you can find out if McManus ever went there in the past three to five years. Dr. Reid and Agent Rossi, you're going to go with them as well."

"What for?" Reid asked.

"To keep up appearances, mostly. And I need two level-headed agents to control this environment."

Reid nodded and looked at his fiancée. "So what do you want to do?"

Gatsby thought about the depth of this mission. Accepting it would mean she would have to resort to her old ways . She would have to kill seemingly innocent people just to protect two assassins. She would have to face McManus, again.

"What of my past catches up with me?" Gatsby asked, looking at Remy and Reid. "What if they come after me again?"

"Who want to come after _you?" _Tonia snickered.

"A number of people," Remy said, glaring at Tonia. "Especially Nadir and Winston."

Tonia's smile quickly faded. "I…I knew Nadir was after you but not Winston."

"Nobody is coming after you," Reid swore. "Not while I'm here."

Gatsby smiled. "Well, that being said: Wheel's up in 30."

* * *

**Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite **

* * *

**_Kenneth McManus and Nadir Delmar-Somewhere in Canada; around Midnight._**

* * *

Nadir Delmar looked at the three small prisoners in his holding cell. They had innocent yet stupid looks on their faces as if that's going help them get their freedom. Nadir looked at them in disgust. He despised children, never understood why people had them. If it were up to him, he would've killed the brats on the spot. But it wasn't.

The door opened and a tall, husky man with a rugged look entered the room. His blondish-brown hair was tied in a ponytail and he was dressed in all black. Nadir looked at his companion with indignation.

"Remind me again _why _you left me with some snot-nosed kids?" He asked.

"So you can realize the joys and innocence of childhood," Kenneth McManus teased.

"I'm a sociopath, McManus. I don't care about anything or anyone."

"We both know that's not true, but I digress."

Nadir shook his head. "So what's our next move? Lomax and Wentworth are probably in Switzerland by now."

"I know them, Nadir," McManus said. "They wouldn't travel halfway around the world and leave their families. No, they're going to go somewhere where they know they can be protected."

"They can't go to the police or Interpol," Nadir reasoned. "They already have warrants in most of Europe and parts of Asia."

"But not in the States and they're going to seek protection from the FBI. We have a certain friend that works in the FBI, don't we?"

Nadir smiled an evil smile. "Of course. I get to see Evita again."

* * *

**Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite*Widow's Bite**

* * *

**_BAU Jet_**

* * *

"I don't know why you're choosing to help them," Remy asked his friend who was sitting across from him. "They didn't do anything for you. All they did was torture us relentlessly in school."

"I know that, Remy." Gatsby agreed. "But you didn't see what I saw."

"Evil women who're hell-bent on killing people and revenge?"

"They're mothers, they're trying to protect their families."

"I know Camille has a family but Tonnie? She doesn't look like the motherly type."

"Looks can be deceiving, Remy." Tonnie said, coming over to Remy and Gatsby. "You of all people should relate to that."

"If you're talking about the fact that I'm a homosexual Indian from New Orleans and I speak with a Cajun accent, then yeah; I can relate."

"Can you two not argue right now?" Gatsby asked.

"But it's so much fun!" Tonnie cooed, ruffling Remy's hair.

Remy looked straight up irritated. "Gatsby, I'm about to get my sniper on this girl."

"Tonnie, let go of him." Camille admonished. Remy and Gatsby looked at the younger redhead kept staring at some pictures in her wallet.

"Are you okay, Camille?" Gatsby asked.

"I can't stop thinking about my kids," Camille said. "I can only imagine what McManus is doing to them."

"We'll get them back, Camille." Tonnie assured. "I promise we will."

"Well, our first stop is your safe house in Versailles," Gatsby informed. "And since 'Tonia Wentworth' and 'Camille Lomax' have over 100 warrants between the two in France alone, you'll have to use your aliases."

"And wear a disguise, that will make you look halfway decent." Remy added.

"So, Dr. Algérnon," Tonia asked. "How does it feel to go back to the old life?"

Gatsby just looked at her. "I'll let you know when all hell breaks loose."


End file.
